


Unplanned

by Katy0711



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coping, Eventual Smut, FTM, Misgendering, Multi, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Character, Trans Rich Goranski, Unplanned Pregnancy, disphoria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy0711/pseuds/Katy0711
Summary: Senior year. Their last year of high school. But what do these boys do when they find out something that they didn't think would happen.





	1. Week Four

-Fourth Week-

Rich had been feeling off all day. First, it was the bouts of nausea, and second, he couldn't help but feel dread for something that he couldn't quite pinpoint. He sighed and adjusted his tank top as he walked out to join his boyfriends, Michael, Jeremy and Jake. They were all standing by Michael's car and chatting about something he didn't understand. Probably a new game that came out. Rich had immediately climbed into the car without a word. The three exchanged a glance before climbing in after him.

Michael put the key in and turned on the ignition, "So, how was Everyone's day?" Jeremy looked over from his place in shotgun, "I-it was okay. Had a math test." He shrugged his shoulders slightly. Jake gave them all a grin, "I scored every shot in gym today." Everyone said their praises as all eyes turned to Rich. The smaller boy in question looked up at all of them, "It wath alright I gueth. Nothing really exthiting." The car went quiet but everyone continued to send worried glances towards Rich. They drove towards where they all mostly lived at this point, Jake's apartment. After arriving, Rich announced that he was going to the store and would be back. Jake had just nodded his head and told him to be back for dinner. Michael and Jeremy were sitting in the living room playing video games. 

Rich had his suspicions of course, not that he wanted to be correct. The nausea. The missed period. The unusual sore chest from trying to put on his binder, Michael eventually had to help him that morning. And those suspicions are what made him immediately go into the bathroom after he got back from the store. He pulled out two different boxes, in which there were the tests. 

Rich sat alone, waiting for the results to show. A soft knock was heard. "What ith it," Rich called slightly and looked up after he rubbed at his tears. Jeremy's voice was heard through the wood, "You've been I-in there for a while. You okay?" Rich let out a breath and hoped his voice didn't sound as bad as he felt, "Yeah, jutht.. my thtomach kinda hurth." Jeremy took a moment before replying, "Okay, food is ready when you are Rich." "Thath fine. You guyth go ahead and eat," He mumbled and played with his hands. 

Five minutes later, his phone went off softly to tell him that time was up. He looked over at the tests and tensed up. He hesitated in trying to go for it. He can't be. He's still in school. What even caused this? Broken condom? One of the others forgetting to put on a condom? He doesn't know. But, he doesn't want to know the end result. 

Eventually, he reached for one once he regained some of himself. He let out a shaky breath before glancing down at the test. Positive. Maybe it's wrong. It can be, right. He quickly reached for the second. The same result. 

He couldn't handle this. Did this make him any less of a man? Hell, what was he saying. He was Rachel. Not Rich. Rich curled up to put his head in his knees to let out a soft muffled sob. He really was a woman. Never would be a man. He was a fool for thinking anything else. Rich tried to catch his breath, but it fell short. He couldn't breathe.

Jake looked up from his Spaghetti. He glanced at the other two glumly, "We should go check on him." Jeremy looked up from where he was drinking tea, "He said his stomach hurt." Michael shook his head, "Its bullshit and we all know it. Anybody have the spare key?" Jake nods and got up to go for the drawer in which he held the key. 

The boys made their way down the hall, only to hear soft sobs. Their pace only went quicker as Michael took the key from Jake to start unlocking the door. They burst in after it was opened to see Rich curled up on the floor, shaking. Jake and Michael immediately went over and wrapped their arms around him, trying to ask what was wrong. 

Jeremy stopped dead. His eyes had landed on two sticks that were on the floor, "Um guys?" He looked at the mess of people on the floor and let out a breath as he reached down to grab one of them. Of course. The reason Rich was upset. He couldn't stop staring. They couldn't. Their too young. Poor Rich isn't even accustomed enough with his own body to go through this. Theirs so many things that were going against them. Not to mention the fact that they hadn't ever discussed this.

Michael looked at Jake to make sure that he was staying with Rich before going over to Jeremy, "What is-," He looked down at the item in his hands, "Oh shit." The pair kinda tried to show it to Jake, who was only trying to comfort Rich. He stopped talking to the shorter, and his eyes went wide at what they had held up. 

Rich looked up slightly as everything was quiet. He saw the trio looking at the test, which only made him cry harder. They hate him. They're gonna kick him out. They don't want to date him anymore. All of these thoughts ran through his head. Jeremy let the test fall onto the floor as he moved to hug Rich close. Jake went back to saying soft praises, such as 'You're so handsome' and 'Such a great boyfriend'. Michael hummed along to a song that seemed to slightly soothe Rich. 

Rich's sobs eventually became hiccups. He looked around at all of them and sniffed slightly. Jake got an idea and placed a kiss on his cheek. Michael continued by putting one to his nose. Jeremy kissed at his other cheek. Rich flushed slightly and glanced at them. 

"Are you guyth gonna kick me out," Out came Rich's soft voice. "We would never," Jeremy whispered into his ear and pushed back his hair. Jake pressed more kisses to his cheek, "We'll always be here for you." Michael gave him a smile, "Even through this."


	2. Week Five

~Fifth Week~

It's been a week since Rich's breakdown. The other three had silently agreed to try and act as normal as possible around him. That is unless something felt off or something needed to be addressed / done. So far, it's gone fairly well. No problems had arisen, yet. But there was always the 'how do we tell the others' or 'What are we going to tell Jeremy and Michael's parents?' That was going to be the day. But for now, they tried to lead on normally and get through school. 

All of them, except for Rich, sat around the table as they had breakfast before school started. Rich was still passed out, and they couldn't really blame him. Jake was drinking from his coffee when he saw Rich shuffle towards them, "Look who's up." Rich rolled his eyes and pushed his hair back as he plopped down onto his chair. "Morning," Jeremy smiled softly after he finished eating his eggs. Michael leaned back "G'morning." Rich hummed out in response when he still had food in his mouth. He drooped slightly, still tired.

Everyone else had gotten up to go get ready, leaving Rich on his own. Rich shifted uncomfortably as he tugged at the sports bra he had on. It still hurt. He sighed and got up. At least he didn't have much of a chest yet. Rich decided not to finish his food, losing his appetite. He got up and walked in on Jeremy being pinned to the bed by Michael. "Get a room," Rich joked as he moved to one of his drawers to grab a tank top. Michael threw a pillow at him before kissing Jeremy. Rich laughed and shook his head until he felt arms go around his waist when he took off his previous shirt. He shuddered at the touch on his skin. Rich leaned his head up to see Jake, "Join us." Rich smiled softly and let Jake lead him back to the bed.

Jake pressed kisses down his body and stopped at the bottom of his stomach, where his hands started to pull down the others shorts. Michael was in the process of pulling off Jeremy's shirt. Rich hummed out as Jake slightly ground himself onto him. He put his arms on either side of Rich's head and pulled him into a kiss. Jeremy and Michael glanced at eachother before fully pulling their clothes off, moving to join the other two. 

Michael, Jake, Jeremy, Brooke, Chloe and Christine sat at their table during lunch. Chloe looked at all of them, "There's this new club in town. We should all go." Jake took a moment before responding, "We can't." Brooke frowned and looked up at them, "And why not. "Yeah," Chloe rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Uh, We have something to do that day," Michael shrugged. Chloe and Brooke glanced at each other. "We didn't even say when we should go," Chloe glared at him. The three stayed quiet, and she got an idea. Jeremy breaks way too easily. She glanced to the male next to her. Jeremy looked down at his food like it was the most important thing in the world. "Hey Jeremy, why can't you guys go," Chloe asked innocently. "Hey, no, that's cheating," Michael muttered and brought Jeremy closer to him. Chloe smirked, "Jeremmmy." Jeremy opened his mouth then closed it. Jake watched the exchange and frowned. This wasn't going to end well. 

Chloe was about to speak again when Rich and Jenna joined the group. They were talking to each other and stopped when they saw the tense atmosphere. "Uh guyth," Rich looked at them carefully. Jake took the opportunity to motion for Rich when Jenna looked towards Chloe and Brooke. He made a drink sign, pointed to Chloe, motioned to Rich's stomach then put a finger to his mouth to signify that they stayed quiet. Rich nodded slightly and settled down into his seat. Christine, on the other hand, exploded into a grin, "Rich is pregnant!" Jake snapped his head to her. Shit, he forgot that she was right there and probably put two and two together. Everyone else looked over at Christine. Rich went pale but tried to brush it off. The girls snapped over to look at Rich. He looked down and tried to eat at his food. 

The boys had stayed quiet and that's what tipped the girls off on the fact. There was silence at the table for a few more minutes before Jenna grinned and turned to Rich, "Can I touch your stomach!" Rich just gave her a 'I'm tired so shut the fuck up' look. Jenna just bit at her lip before going quiet. The rest of lunch remained in a tense silence. 

When Rich walked out of school that day, everyone was waiting for him. Rich gave them a weird look before stopping by them. Chloe sighed before looking over all of them, "We're sorry, Rich." Rich sighed and crossed his arms, "An apology. From Chloe Valentine. That'th thome pretty weird thit." Chloe rolled her eyes at him. Jake pulled Rich into a hug with a smirk, "You all want to come to our house?" Chloe and Brooke shrugged, "Sure." Jenna nods in agreement. Christine slightly cheered. 

They all sat on the couches. The group had all ordered food from a chinese place and were waiting for it to arrive. Rich snuggled into Michael and smiled. The doorbell rang and Jake got up. He paid and started passing out food plates and boxes to everyone. Rich hadn't gotten anything for the reason that his stomach still wasn't sitting well. They all sat eating in silence until Rich made a pained noise. Michael looked down at where he was against his side before reaching over the side of the couch to grab the bucket that they had set there originally. He handed it over to Rich who took it. He leaned over it and closed his eyes. Jeremy took notice and started rubbing at his back. Rich started to gag and eventually his stomach expelled its contents. Michael pushed back his hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Everyone else just tried not to worry over Rich, knowing how much he would kill them when he was better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I do appreciate comments. Also, I would like to know if you want the child to be a boy, girl, twins or what? Thanks for reading.


End file.
